


Пока горят поля

by JurgenAnger



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90's Music, Drugs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Дети хоронят останки коня,Там лишь кишки и шкура его...





	Пока горят поля

Позади скамейки начиналась аллея – вроде той, в которой Гумберт высматривал своих нимфеток, тенистая, с ветвями, сомкнутыми плотным полукруглым сводом. Сейчас по причине раннего утра в парке не было никого. (Посредственное начало – и никто не воскликнет по прочтении первых же строк: «Шапки долой, господа! Перед вами гений!» Да и бог с ним…)  
Вдоль аллеи хотелось неторопливо и важно прохаживаться, и прогуляться под зелеными сводами сомкнутых полукругло ветвей, и дойти до света, брезжившего в конце, и посмотреть, не открылась ли палатка с шаурмой на выходе из парка. Но увы, приходилось сидеть на лавочке в скудной тени, почти в лучах набирающего силу солнца, и читать книгу, и взглядывать то и дело на дом напротив – не вышел ли кто на балкон покурить. Возле дома этого, белого, в имперском стиле, отягощенного колоннадой и лепниной, припаркованы были фургончики съемочной группы, имевшие какое-то оригинальное самоназвание наподобие «газенваген», но какое – Бася не помнила. Бася – Василиса Карловна Кирневич – немолодая дама в очках и нелепой шляпе, обречена была читать книгу на протяжение всего съемочного дня, на лавочке, потому что на съемочной площадке еще хуже и пуще, орут, курят и уже с утра заехали по затылку (непосредственно по шляпе!) реквизитным доспехом.  
Бася привезла свою дочь, юную звезду сериалов и рекламных роликов Лилит Кирневич, на грим – к пяти утра. В семь начались съемки, сейчас солнце неудержимо рвалось в зенит – пробило десять. Чуткая мать ожидала перерыва, с надеждой взглядывая на имперский балкончик – не выберутся ли звезды покурить. Вот на балкончик выпорхнул актер в форме кавалергарда, и с ним фотограф. Актер замер в непринужденной позе с дымящейся сигаретой, фотограф в ответ радостно защелкал объективом. Актер этот играл в сериале Дантеса и был настоящий этнический француз, а фотограф – бог знает кто.  
\- Лита выйдет? – по-французски проорала Бася, и кавалергард свесился с балкона под опасным углом, разглядел ее на лавочке и отвечал на ужасном русском:  
\- Непременно! – букву «р» он не выговаривал.  
Бася вернулась к своей книге – главгерой как раз попал под машину. Работа дуэньи – неблагодарна и бессмысленна. Дочь давно выросла, но так и не сумела оборвать пуповину, и Бася по-прежнему таскалась с ней на съемки, как в детстве. Дома поджидали неоконченный ремонт, неподтвержденный диплом медсестры и муж в перманентном федеральном розыске, но что поделать – забрезжил на горизонте очередной идиотический сериал, и парочка Кирневичей, мать и дочь, отбыли на съемки. Сериал «Ланская», байопик жены Пушкина, с Лилит Кирневич в главной роли – разве можем мы такое пропустить?  
На балконе зашуршал муслин и звонкий голос окликнул по-хозяйски:  
\- Мооом! – так зовут маму пятилетние дети и Эрик Картман из «Южного Парка».  
Бася вскинула голову:  
\- Да, ребенок.  
Лилит стояла на балконе, вся в образе, с конским шиньоном на макушке и нарисованным поверх собственного лицом Натальи Николавны:  
\- Мооом, ты не видела, там шаурмятня открылась?  
Фотограф снимал уже Литу – кружил, как коршун, поминутно откидываясь назад.  
\- Не видела, - призналась Бася, - хочешь, сходим посмотрим?  
\- Мы спускаемся. Юго, за мной!  
Юго был этот самый Дантес-кавалергард. Он не знал русского от слова «совсем», и Лита по доброте душевной взяла над ним шефство. В гостинице беднягу Юго непрерывно одолевали какие-то негодяи и проходимцы, и пришлось приютить несчастного на собственной съемной квартире, на диване в гостиной, и этот Юго на диване в гостиной раздражал Басю бесконечно. При нем невозможно было ходить в шортах, без лифчика и с гнездом на голове, не говоря уже о том, чтоб рыгнуть или пукнуть. Этот Юго, эфирный красавец амплуа «инженю-кокетт», всем своим видом напоминал миру о его несовершенстве, и даже когда он просто валялся на диване с французской книжкой, Басе хотелось умереть, задохнувшись в своем целлюлите.  
Они спустились втроем, фотограф тоже увязался. Лита и Юго устремились вперед по аллее, как молодые кони, а Бася с фотографом степенно последовали за ними.  
\- Вот постоянно муссируют вопрос – дала она Дантесу или не дала? – начал фотограф светскую беседу, - Вы только посмотрите на этих двоих. Мне кажется – вот он, ответ.  
\- Они не пара, - напомнила Бася, - насколько я помню, Юго спит с Либерманом.  
Либерман был продюсером сериала, он и раскопал красавца Юго где-то на просторах Репербан.  
\- Так вот вам и ответ, - поднял брови фотограф и нацелился на Басю объективом, - Вам уже говорили, что вы вылитый Дэвид Боуи? – щелчок затвора, Бася закрылась книжкой, - Не стесняйтесь, я же вас не ем.  
\- Вы крадете мою душу.  
\- Это троглодиты выдумали, - фотограф присел на корточки с сделал фото снизу – Бася сжала колени, - У вас даже глаза разные. Вы же как Дэвид Боуи в клипе «Лэтс дэнс», только в дурацкой шляпе…  
\- Да знаю я! – в отчаянии воскликнула Бася, - Забыли сказать – с животом и сиськами!  
\- Блин, да, - согласился фотограф.  
Юго и Лита стояли у палатки и шаурмист – или шаурмэн – уже крутил для них шаурму. За ними в очередь успел пристроиться высокий толстый негр, и Бася постеснялась пролезать перед ним. А фотограф – нет, подбежал, принялся снимать.  
\- Послушай, Юго, какое красивое слово «шаварма», - по-французски говорила Лита, и Юго отвечал ей со своим мучительным прононсом – был уговор, что для тренировки он будет пытаться говорить по-русски:  
\- Шаварма… У нас она – доннер.  
\- Бась, ты что там встала, - позвала Лита, - Бась! Земля вызывает Басю!  
Бася словно очнулась – все смотрели на нее, и даже толстый негр повернулся. У негра были татуировки на лице и борода, выбритая, как зебра.  
\- Базиль? – воскликнул негр, и Бася его узнала.  
\- Солдат? Има Собо?  
Негр шагнул к ней – пахло от него благовониями и отчего-то ладаном – и заключил в объятия. Подбородок его дрожал.  
\- Базиль, Базиль…  
\- Лита, Юго, познакомьтесь, - Бася не знала, как зовут фотографа, - это Има Собо, мой друг.  
\- Старый друг, - сокрушенно подтвердил негр. Вместо «негр» правильно говорить, кажется, «афроамериканец», но Има Собо не имел отношения ни к Африке, ни к Америке, подданный Франции, он родился на Гаити и до шестнадцати лет вызревал под тамошним солнцем.  
\- Има, это Лита, дочь моя, и друг ее Юго, и…  
\- Валера, - представился фотограф скромно и с достоинством.  
\- Очень приятно, - Има, не выпуская Басю из своих рук, отошел от палатки. Бася покорно переступала за ним. Има склонился к ней, заглянул в разноцветные глаза – его, Имины, глаза были черные, как бусы или пуговицы. Грустные бусы или грустные пуговицы.  
\- Как ты, Базиль? Кто ты теперь?  
\- То же что и было, медсестра. Только диплом нужно подтверждать. Дома, в Словении. Мы теперь там живем. А ты?  
\- А я здесь. Продавец воздуха.  
\- Это как?  
\- Скучно. Эксперт, консультант. Тебе будет неинтересно. Короче, никто, - Има жалко улыбнулся, - А еду я, представляешь, в Склифосовский морг.  
Има кивнул в сторону синей спортивной машины, припаркованной возле палатки. На заднем сиденье машины клубился лиловый муар.  
\- Я везу вещи. Туда, в Склифосовский морг.  
\- Кто у тебя там? – спросила Бася.  
\- Моя девушка. Ты не знаешь.  
\- Конечно, не знаю. Мы с тобой не виделись двадцать лет.  
\- Двадцать три, если быть точным.  
\- Има, хочешь, я поеду с тобой? В таких местах все веселее с товарищем, - Бася взглянула в грустные пуговицы Иминых глаз и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
\- А гусар, фотограф и фея не заскучают без тебя?  
Бася оглянулась. Гусар, фотограф и фея стояли кружком с батонами шаурмы и смеялись над чем-то своим.  
\- Угадал только фотографа. Это кавалергард Дантес и Натали из сериала «Ланская». Лита играет жену Пушкина, а я просто сижу около.  
\- Читаю Набокова? – Има кивнул на Басину книгу.  
\- Нет, про Гантенбайна. «Она морфинистка, оттого что она несчастна».  
\- Забавно.  
\- В любом случае, им сниматься еще часов пять.  
\- Поехали, - Има распахнул дверцу машины, и Бася, как всегда, подумала «Влезу ли?».  
\- А шаурма? – напомнила Бася.  
\- Черт с ней, с отравой.  
\- Литка, оревуар! – Бася уселась в машину – такую низкую, что на сиденье приходилось почти лежать, - Если что, возвращайтесь без меня.

К счастью, в сам морг их не пустили. Има передал пакет с муаровым облаком служителю морга и, тяжело ступая, спустился по узкой лесенке. Бася со своей книжкой ждала его, сидя на подоконнике. Когда Има собирал по заднему сиденью вещи, чтобы сложить в пакет: муаровое платье, лаковые лодочки, белье с магазинными бирками, чулки в прозрачном полиэтилене – у него дрожали руки. Бася помнила, каково это, но в памяти ее остался сбор мужских вещей. Вещей, еще пахнущих табаком и горьким одеколоном.  
Има Собо смотрел мимо Баси – глазами собаки, забытой на даче, его дреды нелепо торчали, как рога у черта.  
\- Она была красивая? – спросила Бася, припомнив лиловый муар.  
\- Так спрашивал Робеспьер.  
\- Получив на блюде голову мадам де Ламбаль. Я знаю эту историю, Има.  
\- Она была красивая, Базиль, - вздохнул Има, - чем-то похожа на твою фею. Только на двадцать лет старше. Ты же видела вещи… Такие платья носят только красавицы.  
\- Злой ты, Имка, - обиделась Бася, - выходит, мне суждено лежать в гробу в зеленой медицинской форме.  
\- Я боялся, что меня поведут на опознание, - признался Има, - покажут тело и будут спрашивать – ваша, не ваша? А я не готов…  
\- Они так не делают. Если забрали ее из дома, а не нашли на улице.  
\- Она здесь умерла, в больнице. Неудачное стентирование. Поехали, я верну тебя к гусару и фее.  
Бася сползла с подоконника, и они пошли дальше по лестнице, вниз и вниз, и Бася взяла Иму за руку и повела – словно ребенка, и он покорно плелся за нею, как дрессированный слон.  
Има проводил ее до самой скамейки – ему страшно было возвращаться в мир одному, и не хватало храбрости попросить Басю побыть с ним еще.  
\- Пока, Има. Приходи ко мне, я еще неделю просижу на этой скамейке, пока съемки не кончатся.  
\- Пока, Бася, - криво улыбнулся Има и пошел прочь – под сводами пустынной аллеи.  
\- Помни, что Собо – это лоа прочности и стойкости! – вслед ему прокричала Бася, и он обернулся:  
\- Я помню, Базиль…

\- Мам, кто это был? – Лита подошла незаметно и уселась рядом. Бася подняла голову от книги:  
\- Не – любовник. Даже не бывший. Просто старый друг.  
\- Колоритный тип. Има, да?  
\- Иммануил Собо, еще известный как Солдат. Знаешь, ребенок, кто такой Собо у вудуистов?  
\- Вроде бог грома? – Лита нахмурила подведенные брови. Яркий грим придавал ее лицу мрачное выражение.  
\- Бог грома - это Согбо. Собо – дух французского генерала. Лоа безопасности, прочности, устойчивости и дисциплины.  
\- Хороший у тебя знакомый…

Мартовское утро девяносто пятого. Весеннее солнце оживило подмерзшие за ночь сосульки, и капель побежала вниз с радостным перестуком. На остановке с названием «Гидроузел» два алкоголика воодушевленно рвали шляпки с «чебурашек» и с восторгом приникали.  
\- suum cuique, - с удовольствием, явно любуясь и собою, и своей латынью, произнес Кузя, прекрасный принц с прической ирокез.  
\- Кузьма, вы омерзительный сноб, - Бася повернула руль, и машина сползла с шоссе на боковую дорогу. Оранжевый «жучок» лихорадочно трясся и чихал, из выхлопной трубы валил белый дым, как после избрания папы римского. По обеим сторонам дороги в рыхлых сугробах тонули кособокие деревенские дома. Кое-где окошки светились теплым, нежно-желтым светом, как аллегория покоя и неизбывного уюта. Машина несмело объезжала глубокие выбоины, подернутые ночным ледком.  
\- Долго еще? Подвеску жалко, - проговорила Бася, яростно вращая рулем и лавируя среди колдобин. Кузя вытянул шею, несколько раз обернутую ямайским полосатым шарфом:  
\- Уже вот-вот. Должен быть белый кирпичный дом, такой основательный, не то что вот эти.  
\- И на пороге – негр для ориентира, чтобы мы точно не проехали мимо, - впереди показался белый, основательный дом, и на крылечке дома покуривал высоченный, толстенный негр в ушанке и в дредах.  
\- Это Солдат, - узнал Кузьма, - значит, приехали.  
Машина затормозила у калитки, обтянутой сеткой-рабицей. Негр с интересом смотрел на горбатый дымящий «жучок». Так смотрят в цирке на клоунов – с заинтересованной брезгливостью. Когда из машины выбрался Кузя в длинном кожаном плаще, с бритыми висками и иисусовскими кудрями, и Бася – в армейской шинели, с косичками, собранными на голове в несколько торчащих, как рожки, пучков – негр просиял, одарив пришельцев улыбкой с желтыми и длинными, как у нутрии, зубами.  
\- Здорово, Имаш! – Кузя приобнял веселого негра, погружаясь в лиловый и вишневый дым его трубки, - Знакомься, это Бася, моя жена.  
\- Иммануил Собо, - представился негр и потянулся к Басиной ручке – Бася тут же с готовностью расстегнула хлястик своей автомобильной перчатки:  
\- Вот прям Собо? Как дух французского генерала? – уточнила она.  
\- Он самый, - подтвердил Има, - Ваш покорный слуга родом с Гаити…  
\- Везет! У меня есть подруга по фамилии Сайко, - вспомнила Бася, - и я готова вот прямо сейчас выйти за нее и взять ее фамилию.  
\- Попрошу в дом, - Има распахнул дверь, обитую дерматином, словно стеганым одеялом, - Соседей фраппирует наша необычная внешность.  
\- И фрустрирует? – уточнил Кузьма.  
\- По утрам – и фрустрирует, - подтвердил Има.  
В доме было натоплено и пахло животными. В прихожей собралась, наверное, вся обувь обитателей, от легкомысленной летней до валенок и обрезанных по щиколотку резиновых сапог.  
\- Не разувайтесь, - разрешил Има.  
Троица проследовала в комнату, людьми простодушными именуемую «зал». Перед телевизором с двурогой антенной, в кресле, на фоне ковра сидела старушка-цыганка и вязала салфетку. Бася поздоровалась – молчание было ей ответом.  
\- Не слышит, - пояснил Има.  
Кузя сделал танцующее, змеиное движение, подняв руки и разом хрустнув всеми, наверное, суставами, и текуче шагнул к ковру за спиной старушки.  
\- Можно, я не пойду? – попросила Бася.  
\- Базиль, вы омерзительный сноб, - Кузя приподнял край ковра и скользнул в неприметную – как в каморке папы Карло – дверцу. Из-за дверцы повеяло уксусным духом.  
\- Я не пойду, - повторила Бася. Има удивленно поднял пронзенные пирсингом брови и сделал приглашающий жест:  
\- Подождем на кухне. Не стоит смущать покой Натальи Марковны, - он кивнул старушке, и старушка отсалютовала вязальным крючком.  
На кухне вокруг стола стояли три офисных стула, Бася села на один и как следует раскрутилась.  
\- Ваша выдержка потрясает. Практикуете бусидо? – спросил Има Собо, - Дух отваги и самоотречения?  
\- Дух трезвого вождения и разумной осмотрительности, - отвечала Бася, - не в моей манере обдолбаться и кататься.  
\- Вы все-таки настоящий буши, Базиль, - с уважением проговорил Има, - из этого дома трезвыми уезжают только водители такси, да и то не все.  
\- Тут как с собакой – нужно сразу определить, кто в доме хозяин, - Бася продолжала крутиться на стуле, и раскрутила его уже на значительную высоту, - Еще не хватало подчиняться отраве. Наркотики нужны, чтобы усмирять мою психопатию.  
\- Эпилептоидную? Истероидную?  
\- Шизоидную - раздвоение личности, ложная память, человек в бежевых перчатках за моей спиной… Вы здорово говорите по-русски, как научились?  
\- Всегда умел, папа русский. Писал работу о подводных течениях Карибского моря.  
\- Это его дача?  
\- Это дача цыган Михаев, а я поговорю с вами и вызову себе такси. У меня квартира на Университете.  
\- Вот еж! А мы на Спортивной. Могу подбросить. Услуга «трезвый водитель».  
\- Премного обязан, - Има поклонился, витиевато взмахнув перуанской ушанкой, как шляпой времен Регентства, и дреды его спирально восстали, - Вы меня здорово выручите.  
На кухню, пошатываясь, ввалился принц Кузьма – его глаза с булавочными зрачками сияли, как сапфиры.  
\- Отвезем Иму? – утвердительно произнесла Бася.  
\- Я сам хотел предложить, - Кузя закурил, не сразу попав огнем в сигарету, - Имаш, ты с нами? Стартуем?  
Бася скрутила стул на понижение, поставила ноги в армейских ботинках на пол:  
\- Стартуем.

В машине Кузя вольготно разлегся на заднем сиденье, Има сел вперед, Бася – за руль. Машина запыхтела, из трубы повалил белый пар.  
\- Проблемы с двигателем, - констатировал Има, - А где у вас приемник?  
\- Хочешь музыку? – уточнила Бася.  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
Бася откашлялась и с выражением запела:  
На глазах у детей съели коня  
Злые татары в шапках киргизских…  
\- О, Базиль, не надо! – манерно взмолился Кузьма, - Меня укачает…  
Но Бася была неумолима:  
Средь сучьев из леса сиротливо стучит  
По стволам деревянным птица тупая.  
Имя ей Дятл и стуки его  
Заглушают рыдания детских глаз.  
Дети хоронят останки коня,  
Там лишь кишки и шкура его...  
Има приоткрыл окно, вытряхнул трубку и начал басовито подпевать:  
Дети хоронят коня  
Дети хоронят коня…  
Машина вырвалась на шоссе и покатилась в крайнем ряду, где автобусы – на большее не было сил. Бася свободной от руля рукой вытащила из своих рожек шпильки, тряхнула головой – тонкие белые косички разлились по ее плечам:  
\- Железо в голове – это очень вредно.  
\- Имаш, ты видел фильм «Тацуо – железный человек»? – спросил, валяясь, Кузьма. Он похож был на геральдическое животное – глаза горели, кудри разметались, как львиная грива.  
\- Мужик бреется перед зеркалом и видит, что из лица у него торчит проволочка, - рассказала Бася, - он тянет за проволочку, и получается как у женщин с колготами – все лицо по пизде…  
\- Не подсказывай, - Кузя игриво дернул ее за косички, - Так видел?  
\- Увы, - вздохнул Има, - Как говорят французы – helas. Но – мечтаю увидеть.  
\- За чем же дело стало? – развеселился Кузьма, - Поехали к нам, вместе посмотрим.  
\- Мы вчера не досмотрели – уснули, - призналась Бася, - у меня вообще беда с модными фильмами. Три раза смотрела «Отсчет утопленников» и три раза засыпала на одном и том же месте. А «Зет – два нуля» без амфетаминов вообще никак.  
\- Но под амфетаминами – он же будет смотреться как кошмар? – удивился Има.  
\- Тю, тоже мне кошмар, - ответно удивилась Бася, - вот «Цирк уродов» - это кошмар. А Гринуэй веселенький.  
\- Вы оба омерзительные снобы, - умиленно произнес Кузьма.  
\- Не все же какашки обсуждать, хочется и про Гринуэя, - проговорила задумчиво Бася, встраиваясь в чудовищную пробку на въезде в город.  
\- Так в машине что, нет приемника? – уточнил Има.  
\- Нет, - отвечала Бася, перестраиваясь под гневный рев сигналов, - Я за него пою.

В комнате с задернутыми наглухо шторами мистически светился телевизор. На экране железный человек – обмотанный проволокой и облепленный фольгой – пытался приударить за девушкой, и весьма успешно, ибо вместо члена у него была дрель.  
Перед телевизором в трех креслах – как сестры-гиацинты в трех гробах в сказке Андерсена, в белом, сиреневом и розовом – лежали Бася, Кузя и Има. На журнальном столике перед ними разбросаны были вата, закопченный суповой половник, обелиском возвышалась уксусная эссенция. Медицинский жгут – скоропомощной, с кнопкой – валялся на полу у их ног. Глаза героев были полузакрыты, под ресницами светились полоски белков и то выплывали, то прятались закаченные зрачки. Время от времени кто-то из них поднимал бессильную руку, чтобы почесаться.  
На экране девушку погубила-таки встреча с дрелью.  
\- Има, что такое – helas? – тихим, подводным голосом, идущим со дна глубочайшего из колодцев, спросила Бася. Но Има не ответил – то ли не расслышал, то ли сам не знал, что это.  
\- Не ожидала услышать от вас это слово, - Бася накрутила на палец белую косичку, - В моих снах его произносит мое альтер эго, и я должна, наверное, знать, что это значит, но я не знаю…

Через год, в марте девяносто шестого, Име Собо вновь довелось побывать в гостях у цыганского семейства Михаев. Такси затормозило возле дома из белого кирпича – возле калитки оранжевым ярким пятном светился «жучок». Има поднялся на крыльцо, постучал в дверь – ему открыла старушка Наталья Марковна. То ли прежде притворялась глухой, то ли среагировала на вибрацию воздуха.  
\- Рад приветствовать, - поздоровался Има, - Я вижу, у вас в гостях Кузьма?  
\- Нет Кузьмы, - проговорила сердито старуха, - только Василиса,- и поковыляла на кухню, стуча деревянными подошвами, словно статуя Командора. Има пошел за ней по инерции, как щенок за ногами. Наталья Марковна сняла с полки заварочный чайник, с другой полки – веселую чашечку, метнула на стол печенье и сахарницу. За столом на вертящемся стуле сидел унылый торчок в капюшоне, Има удивился, почему столько внимания и заботы тощему скрюченному убожеству. Има сел на стул, раскрутился – как когда-то Бася.  
\- Умер Кузьма, - пояснила Наталья Марковна, - умер и в землю зарыт. Пей, касатка, - старуха поставила окутанную паром чашку перед черной скрюченной фигурой. Узкая рука откинула черный капюшон, выстрелом распрямились иглы коротких белых волос.  
\- Здравствуй, Има, - Бася смотрела на него яркими разными глазами – правый синий, левый черный. Има знал, что левый глаз ее почти не видит.  
\- Это правда? – только и спросил Има.  
\- Увы, - подтвердила Бася, делая осторожный крошечный глоток, - Кузя умер неделю назад, в Эйлате, в Израиле. После семинара по криогенной биоинженерии, или типа того. Я никогда не знала толком, чем он занимался.  
\- А похоронили – где? – спросил практичный Има.  
\- Мать его сказала, что там и хоронили. Я не летала, у меня и паспорта нет. Зато есть теперь свидетельство о смерти с гордой строчкой – «Эйлат. Израиль».  
\- Дождись меня, поедем домой вместе, - предложил Има.  
\- Услуга «трезвый водитель»?  
\- А водитель трезвый? – не поверил Има. В Басиных разных глазах ничего нельзя было увидеть, только легкое безумие, почти неуловимое, на нижней границе нормы.  
\- Я не изменяю себе, - отвечала Бася, - я все еще буши, как ты говоришь.  
\- Дождись меня, не уезжай, - попросил Има, - Наталья Марковна, не отпускайте Баську.  
Старуха молча и часто закивала. Има быстрым шагом направился в комнату, где за ковром пряталась дверца – то ли в ад, то ли в иные миры.

На улице Има отпустил такси и сел в Басин «жучок». Машина завелась, зачихала, закашлялась, белый дым окутал ее облаком, словно горную вершину.  
\- Так и не починили? – спросил Има.  
\- Нет, и теперь уже некому, - Бася вырулила на середину дороги и теперь старательно объезжала выбоины, полные талой воды.  
Машина выехала на шоссе и кое-как набрала скорость. Има приоткрыл окно и закурил – не трубку, обычную сигарету.  
\- Ты больше не скучаешь без радио? – спросила Бася.  
\- Хочешь спеть?  
\- Привычка. Вторая натура… Я все время пою за рулем, иначе скучно мне и страшно.  
\- Так за чем же дело стало, маэстро?  
Бася выдохнула и запела, тихо, медленно и печально, совсем не так, как в оригинале:  
Winter's cityside  
Crystal bits of snowflakes  
All around my head and in the wind  
I had no illusions  
That I'd ever find a glimpse  
Of summer's heatwaves in your eyes…  
Има слушал – песня звучала как романс, и Бася пела ее, старательно артикулируя, как дети на утреннике – дрожало тонкое белое горло в черном вороте толстовки. Волосы ее – серебряные иглы – казались твердыми и жесткими, как осколки стекла. Руки в перчатках чуть подрагивали на руле.  
Oh, when you're big in Japan, tonight  
Big in Japan, be tight  
Big in Japan, ooh the eastern sea's so blue  
Big in Japan, alright  
Pay, then I'll sleep by your side  
Things are easy when you're big in Japan  
Oh, when you're big in Japan  
\- Отвезти тебя домой? - прервавшись, уточнила Бася.  
\- В гости не приглашаешь? – деревянным голосом спросил Има.  
\- Имаш, неужели ты меня – клеишь? – не поверила Бася.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - с облегчением отмахнулся Има, - просто подумал, что тебя это порадует. Так сказать, в трудное для страны время.  
\- Но учти – потом я нароюсь в кашу и уже никуда тебя не повезу, - уточнила Бася.  
\- Ничего, дойду пешком.  
\- И не страшно тебе, такому красивому, пешком, да мимо Лужников, да мимо милиции…  
\- Как говорил Толстой про Андреева – он пугает, а мне не страшно.  
\- Держите меня семеро – негр знает русскую классику лучше меня. Имаш, а негр – это обидное слово? Ты извини, если что не так…  
\- Мне не обидно, но ты можешь говорить «арап», если стесняешься.  
Бася хихикнула и запела по-новой:  
Neon on my naked skin, passing silhouettes  
Of strange illuminated mannequins  
Shall I stay here at the zoo  
Or should I go and change my point of view  
For other ugly scenes…

Но дома говорить им было не о чем. Бася сидела в кресле, бледная и безучастная, как будто всю ее кровь выпил и душу украл вампир, и явно ждала, когда Има уйдет. Има побродил по комнате, потрогал на полках корешки книг, переставил пару безделушек с места на место, попрощался и пошел к себе домой. На сердце у него было муторно и тошно – и Кузьму было жаль, и Бася без косичек, с мертвыми глазами, производила тягостное впечатление. Она улыбалась безжизненной улыбкой и не рвала носовые платки оттого лишь, что уже все платки были давно порваны.  
Има вошел в подземный переход, светившийся истошным оранжевым светом. Ботинки гулко застучали по гранитным плитам. Навстречу шли люди, казавшиеся веселыми в ярком апельсиновом свете. Има остановился – словно что-то ударило его в грудь, отбросило, не пустило дальше – развернулся и почти побежал по коридору. Обратно, к Басе с ее обреченной пластиковой улыбкой настоящего буши.  
\- Что-то забыл? – Бася стояла на пороге в длинном белом платье и босиком. Име даже померещился в ее волосах веночек Офелии.  
\- Что это за платье? – Има отодвинул ее и прошел в квартиру. В воздухе пахло благовониями и ладаном. Надрывались Portishead.  
\- Это подвенечное платье, - пояснила Бася, - забирай что ты там забыл. И позволь мне наконец нарыться в кашу.  
Има взял ее за плечи и развернул к себе. Подвенечное платье было без рукавов, и длинные перчатки в Басином наряде без труда заменяли бинты, намотанные от запястья до локтя, подвенечные парадные бинты с проступающими полосами крови. Басины босые ноги оставляли на паркете чуть заметные кровавые следы.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Има. Бася не была ему ни другом, ни любимой девушкой, но даже абсолютно чужую бабу грешно бросать вот так умирать.  
\- Я не знаю, - Бася вывернулась из его рук и села в кресло, поджав ногу – ступня, и верно, оказалась вся изрезана, похоже, что опасной бритвой, - Не думай, я не хочу умереть. Просто мне очень плохо, и я правда не знаю, что с этим дальше делать.  
Има запустил пятерню в свои короткие дреды.  
\- Переоденься во что-нибудь менее романтическое, - произнес он наконец, - можешь даже заклеить ноги пластырем. И возьми с собой паспорт.

Самолет приземлился и покатился по взлетной полосе, как пишут литераторы, «звеня и подпрыгивая». Бася проснулась:  
\- А ты почему не хлопаешь?  
\- Ты же не хлопаешь в маршрутке, - ответил Има.  
«Вас приветствует аэропорт Храброво. Температура за бортом семь градусов выше нуля» - проговорил нечеловеческий голос, шипящий, как вампир.  
\- Жара, - удивилась Бася, - целых семь градусов жары.  
\- Здесь всегда теплее, - пояснил Има.  
Дорога от аэропорта до города была как из детской сказки – деревья по обеим сторонам сплетали над нею свои ветви полукруглым сводом. В сумерках смотрелось ошеломительно.  
\- У тебя здесь родственники? – спросила Бася.  
\- У меня здесь работа время от времени, - отвечал Има, - и два гостиничных номера, которые сняла моя фирма. Типа офисы. В одном буду жить я, в другом поселим тебя.  
\- А так можно?  
\- Мне – можно, - Има улыбнулся, показав нутриевые зубы, - Завтра вечером я отправлю тебя домой. И в твой номер заедет Вова Шварцман.  
\- Понятно. Милосердие имеет свои границы, - ответила Бася, - Спасибо тебе. Ты меня удивил, значит, полдела сделано.  
\- Я покажу тебе подводную лодку и могилу Канта. Увидишь, в честь кого меня назвали. Только не просись в зоопарк – я не пойду, мне жалко животных.  
\- Здесь есть зоопарк?  
\- Еще какой. Калининградцы им гордятся.  
Таксист, до этого обративший внимание пассажиров на аистиное гнездо и омелу, патетически воскликнул:  
\- Смотрите – дом барыги!  
Как будто там стоял дом Пушкина. Ну да, возле одного из домиков припарковано было сразу штук пять такси. Бася удивилась:  
\- Тоже мне, невидаль.  
\- Здесь все очень дешево, - прокомментировал Има, и таксист зыркнул на него презрительно.

Город встретил их моросящим дождем. В промозглых сумерках не разглядеть было, ни каковы улицы, ни архитектурных изысков. Возле гостиницы радужными огнями фосфоресцировала пальма. Бася ужаснулась пальме и вошла в холл. Има взял на стойке ключи:  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе сейчас поужинать и лечь спать.  
\- Поужинать в ресторане? Мне кажется, местные проститутки тебя уже приревновали.  
И в самом деле, две женщины злобно следили за ними из кресел. Има приветливо им помахал.  
\- Закажи еду в номер. Заявим, что съел Вова Шварцман.  
\- А где сам Вова Шварцман?  
\- У любовницы, само собой, - развеселился Има. Лифт вознес их на седьмой этаж. Има отдал Басе ключ:  
\- Иди же, и не в чем себе не отказывай.  
\- И хастлера можно вызвать?  
\- Если тебе не жаль репутации Вовы Шварцмана…  
Бася открыла дверь, оглянулась – Има стоял за ее спиной.  
\- А ты где?  
\- В соседнем, - Има подбросил в воздухе деревянный бочонок. Не поймал, уронил. С кряхтением поднял с пола…  
\- Имаш, ты действительно Собо, лоа прочности, стабильности и французского офицера.  
\- Иногда я чувствую, как отрастает форма, - усмехнулся Има и пошел к своей двери.  
Бася захлопнула за собой дверь и упала на кровать, не зажигая света. Из приоткрытой форточки пахло снегом, хотя снега в этом городе не было. Возможно, носился в воздухе, не достигая земли.  
Нужно было вставать, и звонить в ресторан, заказывать ужин. Хотелось пойти под горячий душ, смыть с себя дорогу и засохшую кровь – будет больно, но оно того стоит. Бася поднялась с кровати, вышла на балкон и посмотрела вниз – розовая пальма перед входом светилась, словно била струей артериальной крови. Снег не реял в воздухе, но было ощутимо холодно. Люди бежали внизу по своим делам – лбом вперед навстречу ветру.  
Neon on my naked skin, passing silhouettes  
Of strange illuminated mannequins…  
Окошко соседнего номера слабо светилось – значит, Има был там. От этой мысли Басе сделалось тепло и спокойно – словно мягкий пуховый клубок перекатился в груди. Почему же помощь всегда приходит нам от тех, о ком мы даже не думаем?

Утром Бася вышла покурить на балкон, прежде чем зайти за Имой – уже в распахнутой шинели и армейских своих берцах. На соседнем балконе Има раскуривал трубку и смотрел на Басю иронически:  
\- Здорова же ты спать, матушка. Я уже столько дел переделал…  
\- Смотался на такси к тому домику у дороги?  
\- Фуй, Басья, дешево же ты меня ценишь. Готова к экскурсии?  
Бася кивнула.  
\- Я зайду за тобой через пять минут, - Иму окутало облако вишневого белого дыма, и Бася вспомнила о своей несчастной машине, - вот докурю и сразу же зайду.  
Экскурсия на подводную лодку закончилась если не позором, то конфузом. Има, перемещавшийся с медвежьей грацией внутри узких отсеков, зачем-то устремился вверх по лесенке и по пояс застрял в овальном люке, или в переборке – бог знает, как они в подводных лодках называются – как медведь в кроличьей норе. Басе пришлось тянуть его за ноги, пока никто не увидел. Хорошо еще, туристов поутру было не так много.  
\- И все оттого, что у кого-то слишком узкие двери, - ворчал Има, оправляя задравшийся свитер.  
\- Я не буду продолжать, - миролюбиво отвечала Бася, - но в подводники тебя бы не взяли.  
\- Я и не претендую, - отозвался Има, - у меня французское подданство.  
\- Что же ты здесь делаешь, Има?  
\- Мне здесь веселее. И у меня здесь невеста, - Има покопался в карманах куртки и вытащил полароидный снимок, - смотри, какая красавица.  
Они уже выбрались из лодки и стояли на причале, на ветру, под пронзительным, болезненным мартовским солнцем. Бася взяла снимок – на нем запечатлена была девушка столь зазывного вида, что Бася еле сдержалась от возгласа «Это же проститутка!». Одни чулочные резинки напоказ чего стоили… Но на вкус и цвет, как говорится, товарища нет.  
\- Два вопроса, Има, - Бася вернула снимок, - Почему вы не уедете вместе? И как наличие невесты сочетается с нашей совместной поездкой?  
\- Первый ответ – она не хочет уезжать. По крайней мере пока. Она актриса, снимается в фильме. А второй – так я же не клею тебя, Басенька. Вот поверь.  
\- Спасибо, - скромно потупилась Бася, - ты настоящий друг. Что у нас на очереди – могила Канта?  
\- Кафедральный собор, ты хочешь сказать? Мы к нему и идем.  
Они шли по мосту, и бешеный ветер бил в лицо – Басе пришлось натянуть капюшон, чтобы уберечь уши. Кисти Иминой шапки взволнованно трепетали.  
\- А Альбертину мы разве не пойдем смотреть? – спросила Бася.  
\- Ох… - тяжело вздохнул Има, - ну ты даешь. Альбертину разбомбили еще во вторую мировую. А в Вену или где она там сейчас я тебя не повезу.  
\- Ну я и дура! – застыдилась Бася.  
\- Ты знаешь слово «Альбертина» и что это такое, а это уже само по себе неплохо, - утешил Има.  
В кафедральном соборе Басе непременно загорелось подняться на самый верх башни. Има еле поспевал за нею – куртку ему пришлось снять, а свитер на спине сделался влажным от пота. Бася неслась по винтовой лесенке как горная коза.  
\- Все, я больше не могу, - Има остановился на полпути к вершине, а Бася понеслась дальше – и выше. Здесь, на полпути, оборудована была уютная комнатка с диванчиком и столиком, и даже стояло пианино. Има подсел к пианино, поднял крышку. В детстве мама-француженка водила его к учителю музыки. В колониальной гостиной стоял белокрылый раскрытый рояль, за окном шумели пальмы и цвели бугенвиллии, колибри порхали над цветами, проносились кабриолеты и в них – дамы в очках и в шарфах. Все мешало Име заниматься. И выучил он всего одну мелодию – «I got you under my skin» - такой уж странный вкус был у его преподавателя.  
Бася, раскрасневшаяся и довольная, возвращалась с вершины башни. Ничего интересного на вершине не оказалось, но главное – она добралась туда и посмотрела. Откуда-то снизу неслась тихая, умиротворяющая мелодия, напоминающая одновременно о детстве и о гангстерах. Бася замерла на ступеньке – зрелище поистине потрясающее открылось ее взору. В чопорной немецкой гостиной за пианино сидел высоченный, чернейший негр в жизнерадостной перуанской шапочке с кистями, и наигрывал, поминутно сбиваясь и начиная снова, и напевал тихонечко себе под нос:  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never  
will go so well…

Бася сидела на лавочке и все пыталась осилить своего Гантенбайна. Сердобольные реквизиторы пожертвовали ей полотняный зонт от солнца, но к полудню солнце вознеслось в зенит и жарило совсем уж невыносимо. Лита блистала в свете софитов – без перекуров и перерывов – а на балконе ворковали по-французски актер Юго и продюсер Либерман, то ли мирились, то ли ссорились, кто их, влюбленных, разберет. В книге сюжет заворачивался, как лента Мебиуса, и Бася подумывала уже, не сбежать ли домой, пусть Литка сама добирается после съемок. Черная тень закрыла солнце – стало полегче дышать.  
\- Привет, Има.  
\- Почему ты не сидишь на аллее, в тени?  
\- Я смотрю на балкончик, - Бася поясняюще кивнула. Двое на балконе то ли обнимались, то ли толкали друг друга.  
\- На этих двух голубцов? Зачем?  
\- Не на них, я жду, не выйдет ли моя Литка. Предваряя твое осуждение – да, такая я маниакальная мать.  
\- Да я и не осуждаю, - сокрушенно отвечал Има. Бася подняла голову от своей книги и внимательно на него посмотрела:  
\- Что, Вася, репка?  
\- Убит ли я? Увы, - поморщился Има, - Бась, как ты с этим жила? Оно вообще когда-нибудь кончится?  
\- Не-а, Имаш, не кончится, - отвечала Бася, - но потом привыкаешь. Мы не можем вылечиться, но можем научиться жить со своими болезнями. Ты на машине? – Бася захлопнула свою книгу.  
-Да, а что?  
\- Знаешь, я тебя не особо тогда расспрашивала – просто пошла за тобой и все. И ты не спрашивай. Стартуем?  
Бася поднялась со скамейки, отбросила в один куст книгу, в другой – нелепую шляпу. Очки сверкнули на солнце голубоватым бликом, как у анимешного злодея.  
\- Стартуем, - подтвердил Има. Влюбленные на балконе прекратили драться и смотрели на них сверху вниз с живым интересом. Бася обернулась и крикнула по-французски как можно громче:  
\- Юго, скажи Литке, что я уехала! Срочное дело!  
Потом протянула Име руку и повела за собой – вдаль по тенистой аллее. На выходе из аллеи Има полуобернулся назад:  
\- Бась, за нами бежит твой гусар.  
Конский топ слышался по аллее. Бася остановилась, посмотрела – к ним несся кавалергард в белом мундире, с развевающимися волосами, красный и запыхавшийся.  
\- Юго? Ты что, смылся со съемок? – спросила Бася, когда кавалергард, наконец, добежал до них и остановился, переводя дыхание.  
\- Я больше не снимаюсь, - забыв про все уговоры и про изучение русского языка, на своем родном французском выпалил Юго, - меня больше не будет в фильме.  
\- Выгнали? – тоже по-французски спросил Има.  
\- Нет, просто Дантес им больше не нужен. Его роль кончилась. Бася, можно я поеду с тобой?  
\- Мы не домой, Юго, - Бася на какой-то миг ощутила себя Дамианом де Вестером в окружении толпы прокаженных, - и потом, на тебе эта форма…  
\- На мне еще и грим господина Дантеса, - уточнил Юго, - но форму я верну им завтра. Не прогоняй меня, Бася…  
Бася хотела возразить – ты даже не знаешь, куда мы едем. И на фига ты нам там сдался? Но Има сочувственно глянул на красного растрепанного Юго и произнес:  
\- Сцена затянулась. Если вы с нами, барон, то прошу поспешить, - и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из парка.  
\- А что, Дантес барон? – спросила Бася у Юго.  
\- Вообще-то да.

В машине Юго угнездился на заднем сиденье – жестком, узеньком, предназначенном скорее для чемодана. Бася отняла у Имы ключи и села за руль со словами:  
\- Так будет быстрее. Иначе замучаюсь повороты показывать.  
Има с недовольным лицом уселся рядом с нею, и машина рванула с места – именно рванула, как могут только спорткары. Была – и уже нет.  
Иму терзало дежа ву – Бася за рулем, прекрасный блондин на заднем сиденье… Басе оставалось только запеть. Но она не запела, спросила:  
\- Юго, тебя Либерман выгнал из фильма?  
\- Да нет же! – отмахнулся Юго, - Меня уже отсняли, я свободен, как ветер.  
\- Что-то ты темнишь, шевалье, - не поверила Бася.  
\- А почему шевалье? – не понял Има.  
\- Оттого что де Лоррен. Это сценический псевдоним нашего пупусика, - пояснила Бася.  
\- Занятно, - оценил Има и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы оценить – похож, не похож? Юго на заднем сиденье поднял подбородок и приосанился.  
\- А настоящее имя ваше как? – спросил Има.  
\- Не скажу, - отвечал Юго.  
\- Не скажет, - подтвердила Бася, - так что у тебя вышло с Либерманом, Юго?  
\- Уже ничего, - Юго с любопытством смотрел в окно на деревенские домики – машина неслась по загородному шоссе, - Меня пригласили в полный метр, а у бедняги Либермана были на меня какие-то свои нелепые планы. Но сама понимаешь – где сериалы, и где полный метр. Главная, между прочим, роль.  
\- Поздравляю, - с чувством проговорила Бася, - нам с Литкой о полном метре только мечтать. А что за фильм?  
\- «Spirited head». Могу показать тебе сценарий.  
\- Борони бог, - отмахнулась Бася, - боюсь, меня тогда совсем жаба задушит. Давайте остановимся, купим поесть. Шаурма или Макдо? Голосуем, мальчики!  
\- Макдо! – хором отвечали «мальчики».

Машина свернула с шоссе на дорогу поменьше, затем на совсем плохую дорогу и, наконец, на проселочную.  
\- Подвеска, - вздохнул Има.  
\- Я аккуратненько, - утешила Бася.  
\- Сколько мы проехали? – спросил Юго. Он лежал на заднем сиденье в странной позе, задрав ноги в кавалергардских ботфортах, и Има не на шутку опасался за потолок машины.  
\- Двести километров, - Бася вырулила на ровную, с зеркальным асфальтом дорогу. По правую руку расстилалась водная гладь, - Вот наша дорога.  
\- Наша – в смысле приехали? – уточнил Има.  
\- Наша – в смысле Полковник ее асфальтировал. Полковник – это мой муж.  
\- А почему Полковник? – удивился Юго.  
\- А почему ты де Лоррен? – Бася остановила машину перед закрытыми воротами, - Вот ты у нас де Лоррен, а он – Полковник. Нравится так человеку.  
Бася пошарила в своей торбе, нашла на дне здоровенный ключ, как от каморки папы Карло, вылезла из машины и пошла открывать ворота. После недолгой возни ворота распахнулись, Бася вернулась в машину:  
\- Закрывать не будем, кому мы нужны.  
Машина медленно вползла за забор. Впереди расстилался луг, заросший высокой травой, и кисточки тимофеевки трепетали на ветру. За лугом металлически блестела вода, и над водой возвышался небольшой, в облупленной краске дебаркадер.  
\- Твой? – спросил Има.  
\- Нравится? Третий год пытаюсь продать, - Бася вышла из машины. Има и Юго вылезли следом за ней. Юго шагнул в высокую, по пояс, траву и бродил среди травы, как звезда эстрады в клипе. Сорвал травинку, потянул в рот. Бася пожала плечами:  
\- Странный парень, - и пошла к дебаркадеру, открывать. Има взял из машины пакеты с едой и последовал за ней. Оглянулся на Юго:  
\- В этой форме он как будто с Репербан.  
\- Он и есть с Репербан, - ответила Бася, - если не любишь мальчиков, поосторожнее с ним. Юго собирает головы.  
Бася пошла дальше, Има встал на причале со своими пакетами – хотел окликнуть Юго, но не решился. Юго бродил по берегу в своей белой форме, играл травинкой и смотрел мимо Имы, мимо дебаркадера – какой-то синтез происходил в это время в его актерской голове, возможно, выстраивались какие-то следующие уже роли. Има не стал его будить и направился вслед за Басей.  
Внутри дебаркадера было сумрачно и печально. Мебель накрыта была пыльными полотняными чехлами, на обеденном столе валялись остатки каких-то предыдущих трапез.  
\- Мы живем в Словении, - объяснила Бася, - и сюда почти не приезжаем. А муж мой и вовсе в России в федеральном розыске.  
\- За что?  
\- Организация заказного убийства. Он у меня социопат, - криво усмехнулась Бася.  
\- Может, позовем нашего принца? – предложил Има.  
\- Захочет – сам придет. Юго мальчик самостоятельный. Надо только еды ему оставить, а то неудобно, - Бася вытащила из пакета гамбургер и принялась жевать.  
\- Так он актер или хастлер? – уточнил Има.  
\- Он актер, и совсем не плохой, но в жизни чего только с человеком не бывает, - пояснила Бася, - Литка говорит, что он очень хорошо играет.  
Има взял пакет с едой и уселся в кресло.  
\- Чехол бы снял, - сказала Бася, - попу потом не отстираешь.  
\- Переживу.  
\- Можно выкатить катер и покататься, - предложила Бася.  
\- Давай. А что это – река, озеро?  
\- Водохранилище.  
Юго белой тенью возник на пороге – в ботфортах, с травинкой в зубах. Что-то было в нем потустороннее, из-за белой формы, наверное.  
\- Юго, ты будешь кататься на катере? – спросила Бася.  
\- Спасибо, на воде меня укачает и моя форма перестанет быть белой, - церемонно ответствовал Юго.  
\- Оставайся на берегу, сухопутная крыса.  
Юго зябко передернул плечами, взял со стола милкшейк и начал пить, пачкая губы белой пеной – и не исключено, что нарочно. Он взглядывал исподлобья то на Басю, то на Иму.  
\- А почему де Лоррен, Юго? – спросил Има, - Почему вы выбрали именно этот псевдоним?  
\- Моя родина – Лотарингия, - пояснил Юго со сдержанным достоинством, - ну, и в память о знаменитом негодяе. А Има Собо – ваше настоящее имя?  
\- Я не актер, чтобы брать псевдонимы, - отвечал Има чуть брюзгливо, - Собо – фамилия моей матери, а в России разве что Бася знает, что она означает.  
\- Я знаю, - возразил Юго, - и в какой-то мере я сейчас одержим именно вами, лоа французского офицера, - Юго дотронулся до своей белой формы. Голос его при этом был самый русалочий, и в самом Юго было что-то от русалки, вот-вот готовой увлечь на дно зазевавшегося купальщика.  
\- Юго, окстись, - по-русски одернула его Бася, - хватит кадрить моего старого друга.  
Юго рассмеялся таким же русалочьим, горько-зовущим смехом, и тут же – словно отключил в себе соблазнителя, как будто лампочка в нем моргнула и погасла – и с безучастным уже лицом присосался опять к своему милкшейку. Има с интересом следил за этой внезапной переменой.  
\- Мы едем кататься? – напомнила Бася, - одной мне не выкатить катер.

Катер нарезал фигуры по серо-стальной глади водохранилища. Солнце, скрытое рваными тучами, светило с небес слабо и неясно. Дебаркадер со своей облупившейся краской и старомодным деревянным декором – резные колонны, полукруглые арочки – выглядел в сумеречном свете и вовсе как тревожная картина художника Хоппера.  
В раскрытые ворота въехала стремительная черная машина, затормозила в сантиметре от Иминого спорткара. Из машины вылез человек, тоже с ног до головы в черном, с нахмуренными изломанными бровями, и летящей походкой направился к дебаркадеру. Все было в нем от аллегории возмездия и даже от демона смерти – черный костюм, длинные черные волосы и раскосые черные глаза, горящие гневом. Волосы его и пиджак хищно трепетали на резком речном ветру. Ангел гнева взошел на пирс, пересек дебаркадер и в недоумении остановился на пристани:  
\- Это что еще за блядский цирк?  
Он замер, потрясенный открывшейся картиной. Вдали в призрачных водах таял уходящий катер, на пристани в эффектной позе и в белой форме красовался кавалергард Юго де Лоррен – точь-в-точь как мужик в чулках на причале, из «Гибели богов».  
\- Как вы вошли? – на своем картавом русском спросил Юго, и аристократическим жестом выбросил в воду окурок, свинья такая.  
\- Вы не закрыли ворота, - отвечал черный ангел. Он словно раздумывал – сейчас начать все крушить или дождаться возвращения катера. Юго, впрочем, смотрел на него бесстрашными широко раскрытыми глазами, и если чего и боялся – только того, что прекрасный принц вдруг уйдет.  
\- Вы Полковник? Муж Баси? – уточнил Юго, он уже знал, что это так. Полковник не удостоил его ответом.  
\- Моя жена там? С негром? – спросил он, гневно указывая на водную гладь.  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, - Юго говорил, с трудом подбирая русские слова, - Это … мой негр.  
Полковник усмехнулся и смерил его оценивающим взглядом. Юго задрал подбородок и надменно глянул на Полковника сверху вниз – хотя были они одного роста – так смотрит вельможа на смерда под копытами своей лошади. На Полковника, впрочем, роковые взгляды не очень-то действовали.  
\- Оба полупокеры, - пробормотал он, и Юго непонимающе поднял соболиные брови, - Ничего, подождем.  
Полковник подошел к самому краю пристани и помахал далекому катеру. Кожаные подошвы бесценных итальянских ботинок заскользили на мокром, отполированном дереве, Полковник пошатнулся, Юго ринулся было его поддержать, но черный принц отпрыгнул от него, как ошпаренный:  
\- Не трогай меня, парень, - тихо и грозно проговорил Полковник сквозь зубы, - Просто не трогай.  
Юго пожал плечами и снова принял позу, как для фотосессии. Катер приближался к пристани. Полковник ждал, и огненный взгляд его вспарывал водную гладь.  
\- Мон колонель! – прокричала Бася, высовываясь из катера, - Кажется, мы продали дебаркадер!  
Полковник молча подал ей руку, помог выбраться. Име он предоставил вылезать самостоятельно.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – со зловещим спокойствием спросил Полковник у Баси.  
\- Только давай тет-а-тет, - Бася взяла его под руку и увлекла за дверь. Има и Юго переглянулись, и Юго драматически закатил глаза.  
\- Как ты это объяснишь? – сурово спросил Полковник. Бася смотрела ему в глаза – так дрессировщик смотрит на готового прыгнуть хищника:  
\- Има сегодня похоронил жену. Как ты думаешь, могут у нас с ним быть после этого шашни?  
\- Зная тебя… - начал было Полковник.  
\- Ну да, ты меня знаешь – я дурная мать Тереза для всех страдальцев мира. А ты хочешь – чтобы только для тебя.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Полковник с некоторым смущением, - И что? Ты же моя.  
Бася рассмеялась и сжала ладонями его виски – так, что раскосые глаза сузились и разъехались еще дальше:  
\- Как ты приехал? Ты же в розыске?  
\- Так приехал не я, а белорус Левон Жидович. Нормально, на автобусе через Польшу, - Полковник смотрел на Басю узкими глазами, и злоба и животная ревность уходили из него через Басины ладошки – растворялись без следа в бесконечности вселенной, - Лита сказала, что ты на нашем причале с двумя педрилами, тут у меня говно и вскипело.  
\- Один из педрил покупает у тебя этот гребаный причал, - напомнила Бася.  
\- Не факт, что я его продам, - насупился Полковник.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - разрешила Бася, - сто тысяч долга за электричество, еще сотня – налоги. Конечно, не продавай. Жди, когда государство отберет.  
\- Поклянись, что у тебя ничего с ними не было, - проговорил Полковник, - ни с одним из этих полупокеров. Поклянись ребенком.  
\- У меня не было ничего ни с одним из этих полупокеров, - спокойно ответила Бася, - и ты знаешь, что ребенком клясться нельзя.  
\- Поклянись моим здоровьем.  
\- Идиот, - вздохнула Бася, - пожалуйста – клянусь. Поехали домой, они уже решили, что ты меня убил.  
Има и Юго подслушивали под дверью – не началась ли драка? Не пора ли вмешаться? Правда, Юго мало что понимал.  
\- Не нравится мне, что нас назвали полупокерами, - прошептал Има.  
\- Незачем было подслушивать, - тоже шепотом отвечал Юго, - и пусть он считает себе что хочет. Он просто ебобо, а на дураков не обижаются.  
\- Может, скрутить его, пока не поздно? – предложил Има.  
\- Бася нам этого не простит, - предостерег Юго. Бася выглянула на палубу:  
\- Чего не прощу?  
\- Има предлагает скрутить твоего мужа, - ехидно ответил Юго.  
\- Вы не справитесь, - с сожалением признала Бася, - он уголовник, а вы – обычные люди.  
\- И? – не понял Има.  
\- Воин, чей жизненный путь – бесконечный вызов, - монотонно пояснила Бася, - ты же поклонник бусидо.  
\- Это не бусидо, это дурацкий Кастанеда, - возразил Има.  
\- Вы все тут психи, - капризно проговорил Юго, - я хочу домой.  
\- Сейчас, Юго. Пусть господа договорятся о купле-продаже, а мы с тобой пойдем побродим в высокой траве. Полковник, выходи!  
Полковник спустился по лесенке, почему-то с верхней палубы:  
\- Он знает, что земля в аренде и наша только пристань?  
\- Знает, - отвечал Има, - и он хотел бы увидеть все документы, прежде чем что-то обсуждать.  
\- Пойдем, Юго, - Бася взяла Юго под руку и потянула прочь – Полковник зыркнул на них огневыми своими очами, но сдержался, промолчал, - не будем мешать нашим лендлордам. Пусть торгуются с миром.  
Солнце клонилось к закату. Бася и Юго встали на пирсе, и Юго признался:  
\- Я сказал твоему мужу, что Има мой парень.  
\- Я догадалась. Глупо, но спасибо.  
Бася оглянулась, мысленно прощаясь с пристанью. Это место помнило и лучшие, и худшие годы ее бестолковой жизни. А Има откроет здесь ресторан, или гостиницу, или бордель – а может, и все это сразу.  
Дети хоронят останки коня,  
Там лишь кишки и шкура его... 

Басе пришлось возвращаться домой на машине Полковника в компании с Юго. Полковник так увлекся разговором с Имой и возможностью прокатиться с ветерком на спорткаре – ему удалось запугать Иму трудностями обратного пути, и бедняга доверил Полковнику ключи от своей машины. Не зря Полковник давным-давно начинал свою криминальную карьеру как аферист на доверии. Бася с тоской следила за их сближением. Все внезапные дружбы Полковника заканчивались чем-нибудь неприглядным, хорошо, если просто дракой.  
Бася вела машину по сумеречным загородным дорогам – Имина машина давно умчалась, оставив далеко позади скромный арендованный рыдван, в котором ехали Бася и Юго. В меркнущем свете дорогу перебегали зайцы.  
\- У нас дома тоже полно зайцев, - вспомнил Юго.  
\- У вас во Франции?  
\- В Лотарингии, - уточнил Юго, - как думаешь, твой муж уже понял, что Има никакой не гей?  
\- Я думаю, он понял это сразу, - ответила Бася, - иначе бы не сел в его машину. У Полковника мозги очень своеобразно устроены.  
\- Он сказал, что до него нельзя дотрагиваться…  
\- Нельзя дотрагиваться, нельзя брать его вещи и есть из его посуды. Это криминальная культура, Юго, и я вряд ли смогу тебе объяснить, зачем это все. Это идиотизм, да. И я не знаю, как вы будете жить с ним в одной квартире.  
\- Я завтра улетаю, - напомнил Юго, - а до завтра как-нибудь продержусь. Хотя это, конечно, унизительно.  
\- А кто спорит, - вздохнула Бася, - криминальная культура - здание, возведенное на фундаменте шовинизма и неравноправия.  
\- Это, наверное, не мое дело, - начал было Юго, - но твой Полковник – ревнивое злобное чудовище.  
\- Это не твое дело, Юго, - ответила Бася, - и я знаю, что у меня за муж.  
Когда они приехали домой, в квартире была только Лита. Смотрела на кухне фильм с ведром попкорна.  
\- А где папа? – спросила Бася.  
\- Они с негром зашли и тут же ушли, - поведала Лита. Без грима ее лицо казалось совсем детским, и ничего в этой бледной лохматой девчонке не было от блестящей придворной дамы в белом муслиновом платье.  
\- Не нравится это мне, - задумчиво проговорила Бася.  
Юго уселся на банкетку в коридоре и с трудом тянул с себя ботфорты.  
\- Лита, сможешь завтра вернуть эту роскошь реквизитору? – по-французски спросил он Литу.  
\- По-русски, Юго, - напомнила Лита.  
\- Уже не надо, - отвечал Юго. Он победил один сапог и принялся за второй. – Завтра я улетаю. Поздравь меня.  
\- Утвердили? – не поверила Лита. – В «Spirited head»? Ты же просто зашел покидать реплики Клаусу… Ну почему! – Лита упала в отчаянии на кухонный диванчик, взметнулись ноги в ушастых заячьих тапках.  
\- Главная роль, Лита. Демон, - добил ее Юго.  
\- Демон – в смысле черт? – уточнила Бася.  
\- Это имя главгероя, - обяснила Лита, - в этой его засраной «Голове». Вот почему Юго все хотят, а меня никто? За него все дерутся, а меня берут в фильм, только если папаша угрожает расправой?  
\- Не преувеличивай, - робко начала Бася.  
\- Горький опыт продажи себя, - Юго взял из чемодана футболку и джинсы и встал на пороге ванной, - Ты уверена, Лита, что хочешь иметь подобный опыт?  
И скрылся в ванной, взметнув полотенца. Бася и Лита переглянулись.  
\- Не завидуй, - наставительно произнесла Бася, - при ближайшем рассмотрении выясняется, что нечему завидовать. Видишь, его взяли не за актерский талант, а совсем за другое. Ты что, тоже так хочешь?  
\- Мне не предлагают, - надулась Лита.  
\- Пусть бы только попробовали!  
В ванной зашумела вода. Лита взяла свой попкорн и включила по-новой фильм. Бася подсела к ней:  
\- Что папа говорил, когда уходил?  
\- Чтобы мы ложились и его не ждали.  
\- И не сказал, куда уехал?  
\- А он обычно что – говорит?

В пять утра за Литой и Басей приехала машина и увезла – Литу сниматься, а Басю – сидеть на скамейке с новой книгой. Тогда же, в пять утра, явился домой и Полковник, побродил, покачиваясь, по квартире, поматерился, помешался под ногами у злобной ненакрашенной Литы и повалился спать – с храпом и поперек кровати.  
Юго проснулся от этого его храпа и оттого, что за несколько месяцев съемок приобрел привычку вставать рано. Полковник за стеной выдавал сложнейшие рулады – что полностью соответствовало его злодейскому образу. Юго влез в джинсы, раскрыл сценарий предстоящего ему «Spirited head», прочитал несколько листов и соскучился. История юного военного, которого любовник-покровитель пристроил в секретари к своей молодой жене – будто и не догадывался, что люди по природе свой как минимум бисексуальны. Как ни банально, герой тут же влюбился в свою высокую патронессу – впрочем, фильм основан был на историческом материале, а тут банальность неизбежна.  
Юго задумался о рисунке роли, о парадоксальной способности гомосексуалистов обожествлять некоторых женщин и о том, что сценарий дерьмо. Впрочем, начинающему актеру грешно капризничать. До самолета оставалось восемь часов. Юго отложил сценарий, раскрыл на коленях ноутбук – коллега Клаус обещал прислать запись их совместных проб, и не обманул. Юго воткнул наушники – чтобы не разбудить чудовищного Полковника – и открыл первый из присланных файлов. Больше всего на свете он любил себя – на сцене, в зеркале и на экране.

Режиссершу звали Кара Ян – почти как знаменитого дирижера. Пока Клауса гримировали для проб, Юго слонялся бессмысленно по съемочному павильону, и Кара Ян узнала его и попросила – не сильно, конечно, упрашивала – покидать Клаусу ответные реплики. «Ты знаешь немецкий, ты учился в Сорбонне и твоя мама графиня – кто лучше тебя подыграет претенденту на роль камер-юнкера».  
Юго пробежал глазами текст – он запоминал такие небольшие отрывки после четвертого прочтения, театр давал о себе знать – и спросил со смехом:  
\- Кариш, я не вижу ремарки – «отоваривает в грызло».  
\- С чего это? И где? – удивилась манерная черноглазая Кара Ян.  
\- Смотри, они оба мальчики, один из них впридачу слегка гоповат, и когда собеседник его спрашивает – «Говоришь ли ты по-гречески?» - в ответ должна быть соответствующая ремарка. Ведь он его как-никак клеит…  
\- Сорбонна тебе только навредила, - отвечала сердито Кара Ян, - Актеру вредно быть излишне образованным. И вся соль в том, что клеит-то он клеит, а собеседник его не понимает. Ты знаешь, что значит говорить по-гречески, а он – нет.  
\- А кто они вообще такие?  
\- Камер-юнкер герцогини и камер-юнкер малого двора. Что-то вроде двух вермфлаше для высоких особ с функцией камердинера. Миньоны.  
\- То-то знакомое слышится в их диалоге. Словно два хастлера на бульваре Санта-Моника договариваются провести вместе вечер, если не дождутся клиентов.  
\- Странные у тебя ассоциации, Юго, - поморщилась Кара Ян, - Ты не отыгрывай слишком ревностно, а то у меня Клаус потеряется.  
Клауса тем временем загримировали. Он сидел на высокой банкетке – банкетка должна была изображать подоконник – дворца или замка – и сосредоточенно читал что-то из раскрытой папки, и задумчиво крутил в пальцах цепочку серебряной закладки. Как гопник четки.  
\- Юго, пошел, - скомандовала Кара Ян.  
Юго выдохнул, отбросил волосы со лба чуть истерическим движением и бесшумно приблизился. Перетек, как ртуть – куда только делась его угловатая мальчишеская пластика. Клаус читал, не обращал на него внимания. Юго несколько раз щелкнул пальцами – так, словно одновременно отбросил кружевной манжет.  
\- Порода… - прошептала довольная Кара Ян.  
Клаус поднял голову, захлопнул папку. Юго отвесил церемонный полупоклон.  
\- Хороший секретарь всегда на службе? Изучаешь документы?  
\- Изучаю руководство по конной выездке. Дрессировка и фигуры над землей, - Клаус продолжил играть серебряной цепочкой закладки.  
\- Если ты хочешь, я могу показать тебе нашего Плювинеля, «Наставление королю в искусстве верховой езды». При условии, конечно, что ты читаешь по-французски.  
\- Если я француз и умею читать, читаю ли я по-французски? – с оттенком обиды отвечал Клаус, - Не думал, что господин, вчера на прогулке летевший с коня, интересуется подобными книгами.  
\- Мой старший брат, неистовый Гасси, блестящий офицер и дипломат, интересуется подобными книгами. А господин, летевший вчера с коня, может показать тебе эту книгу, если прекратишь вредничать. Ты прав, меня не интересуют ни выездка, ни Плювинель. Верховая езда, охота, - Юго сощурил глаза, как сытый кот, - Интересно становится, если вложить в эти понятия другой смысл. Нечто совершенно иное…  
\- Неужели ты философ, Рене?  
\- Если говорить о философии глубокого погружения, пожалуй, я и в самом деле философ, - Юго двумя пальцами взял из руки Клауса серебряную цепочку и потянул к себе, - Милый мой, образованный Эрик, ты читаешь по-гречески? Ведь те, кто читает по-французски, часто знают и греческий язык.  
\- Увы, - рассмеялся Клаус, - Я и на латыни читаю с трудом. Если бы окончил курс в Альбертине – может, и знал бы твой греческий.  
Юго выпустил цепочку из пальцев, и та повисла, раскачиваясь. Юго спросил – глаза его смеялись, но голос звучал чопорно и прохладно:  
\- Как здоровье вашей божественной супруги? Помнится, она вот-вот должна была разрешиться от бремени?  
\- Не знаю, Рене, - мрачно отвечал Клаус, - писем от нее нет, и я не знаю.  
\- Давно ли нет писем?  
\- Две недели.  
\- Ты паникер, Эрик. Почтовая карета увязла в майской грязи и застряла. Завтра вытащат ее из лужи, и ты узнаешь, что у вашего древнего рода появился наследник. Или наследница.  
Клаус пронзительно глянул снизу вверх на Юго, тот улыбнулся ему нежно и ободряюще…  
\- Стоп! Спасибо, ребята, - Карая Ян подошла к ним, - Юго, ты бог эпизода. Затер-таки беднягу Клауса. Жаль, что ты слишком высок для этой роли и к тому же блондин.  
\- А в твоем фильме нет высокого блондина? – поинтересовался Юго.  
\- Есть, главная роль, - усмехнулась Кара Ян, - так что не раскатывай губу.  
\- Кариш, пришли мне эти пробы, мне кажется, забавно вышло.

Юго не слышал – из-за наушников – что храп в соседней комнате давно стих. Полковник постоял на пороге, заглянул в ноутбук из-за спины Юго и остался недоволен увиденным. Побрел на кухню, напился молока из холодильника – с кашлем и с матерком. Ввалился в туалет, закрылся там и затих. «Мужчина-загадка. Такой красивый и такой мудак» - подумал Юго. У него оставался еще один файлик с пробами, снятый сразу вслед за первым – уж неизвестно, что Кара Ян хотела себе этими пробами доказать…

Предполагалось, что действие происходит на крыше праздничного павильона, под сполохами ночного фейерверка. Клаус стоял, задрав голову и утирая предполагаемые слезы.  
\- Отчего ты плачешь? Кто-то арестован? - Юго бесшумно появился у него из-за спины. Впрочем, во время салюта это было несложно.  
\- Я получил письмо, - отвечал Клаус и взволнованно высморкался, - у меня родился сын, поздравь меня, Рене.  
Клаус отшвырнул под ноги грязный платок, и Юго протянул ему свой:  
\- Что ж, поздравляю, благородный род не прервется и фамильные богатства не останутся без наследника… Как думаешь, кто извлек почтовую карету из дорожной грязи и нес к тебе это письмо в своем клюве, как голубь?  
\- Ты, Рене? – Клаус недоверчиво уставился на собеседника.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эрик, и уже все это видят – кроме тебя, - Юго забрал у Клауса платок и сам вытер его (глицериновые, воображаемые?) слезы, - Научись наконец пользоваться пудрой, и ты сразу прекратишь рыдать – как я. Я подумал было, что в письме твоем что-то ужасное, и уже раскаялся, что доставил его тебе…  
\- Что ты понимаешь, - сердито ответил Клаус, - Первый ребенок! Сын! Разве можно оставаться бесчувственным?  
\- Легко, - пожал плечами Юго.  
\- Это потому, что у тебя нет своих детей…  
Юго улыбнулся, лукаво сощурил глаза:  
\- Моему сыну десять лет.  
Клаус уставился на него недоумевающе:  
\- Ты шутишь? И сколько же тогда лет тебе? И чей этот чудо-ребенок?  
\- Чудо-ребенок? – рассмеялся Юго легко и беззаботно, - Пожалуй, ты прав. Если бы только ты знал, как ты прав, Эрик! К сожалению, моя честь не позволяет отвечать на твои вопросы.  
\- Даже – сколько тебе лет? – усмехнулся Клаус.  
\- Это я могу тебе сказать – но только шепотом, - Юго опустил ресницы, тут же вскинул подбородок и взглянул на Клауса одновременно испуганно и храбро, как смотрят очень маленькие дети. Сделал шаг к нему (тут сценарий предписывал ему подняться на цыпочки, но эти актеры были одного роста) и, чуть касаясь губами, что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Этот шепот, почти переходящий в поцелуй – Юго сыграл его так убедительно, что эротические мурашки пробежали по спине не только у Клауса - у всей съемочной группы.  
\- Спасибо, мальчики! – Кара Ян подлетела к ним, довольная и сияющая, - Клаус, свободен. Ты отлично сыграл. Историческая справка – твой сентиментальный персонаж со временем развился в злющего диктатора. А тебе, Юго, я дам еще один текст – попробуй показать мне точно такого же Рене.  
\- Но уже не Рене? – уточнил Юго.  
\- Уже не Рене, - усмехнулась Кара Ян, - блондина Демона. Я сдаюсь. Не хочу тебя упускать.  
Юго церемонно поклонился – настоящий кавалер – в поклоне почти коснувшись пола листами сценария. Не коснулся, конечно – знал, что это дурная примета.  
\- Порода, - с упоением проговорила Кара Ян, - Сорбонна, мама-графиня…  
\- Гори они в аду, - неслышно прошептал Юго.

Третий файлик был – пробы на того самого блондина Демона, но Юго не стал их смотреть. В них уже не было Клауса. И – надоело.  
Нужно было заказать такси, посетить душ, да и утренний кофе в размере литровой чашки давал о себе знать. Юго вытащил из ушей наушники и отставил ноутбук. Полковника не было ни слышно, ни видно – то ли вернулся в постель, то ли все еще сидел в туалете. Юго подошел к двери туалета и осторожно дернул за ручку – дверь охотно подалась. Открывшаяся мизансцена напомнила Юго об огневых деньках на бульваре Санта-Моника и о ныне покойном его квартирном сожителе Ренаре, по прозвищу Упоротый Лис. Ренар этот обожал вот так же отрубаться на унитазе и затем пускать героиновые сопли. Юго трижды спасал его никчемную жизнь и трижды – получал за свою инициативу пинков.  
\- Спасибо, хоть штаны не снял, - проворчал Юго. Полковник сидел на крышке унитаза в костюмных брюках и в белой футболке, как сериальный мафиози. У ног его валялся инсулиновый шприц. Юго взял в ладони его запрокинутое восковое лицо и привычно отвесил несколько пощечин – жизнь с Ренаром навсегда поставила ему руку в этом деле. Впрочем, пощечины ничему не помогли - Полковник даже не дышал. Юго взял его под мышки и выволок бесчувственное тело в коридор. Килограмм в этой туше было не меньше ста – и дотащить всю эту мускулистую красоту до ванной не представлялось ни малейшей возможности. Юго уронил тело в коридоре и сам сел на пол рядом – среди брошенной обуви и коридорных пуфов. Полковник не дышал.  
\- Ты еще умри здесь, у меня на руках, - злобно прошипел Юго, уселся верхом на Полковников античный торс и попытался сделать искусственное дыхание – несколько раз надавил, как мог, на грудную клетку. Бесполезно. В ход пошли оплеухи и дыхание рот в рот – и Юго страшно было и оттого, что Полковник не очнется и Юго ждет русская тюрьма, и оттого, что Полковник очнется и убьет его за все эти поцелуи и поруганную честь криминального барона. К тому же целовать бесчувственную колоду – не лучшее из эротических приключений. После очередного спасительного поцелуя Полковник задышал и тут же захрапел. Юго не без удовольствия отвесил ему еще пару оплеух – раскосые мутные глаза открылись, Полковник спросил растерянно:  
\- Почему я здесь?  
Юго сложно выругался на смеси немецкого и французского и, внезапно вспомнив, выпалил русское слово:  
\- Передоз!  
Юго все еще сидел верхом на спасенном им наркомане, и кое-что – собственно, то, на чем он сидел и забавные метаморфозы этого кое-чего – подсказывало ему немедленно бежать прочь. Слезть с подопечного и бежать – пока не повторилась история с Ренаром. Юго сполз на пол – встать и уйти не было сил – сел рядом с Полковником, опираясь на чью-то туфлю и глядя на спасенного с бессильной злобой, и произнес по-немецки (кажется, Бася говорила, что муж ее учил немецкий в школе или в училище):  
\- Мне пришлось пару раз отоварить вас по щам. Простите, если это ранит вашу честь. Вопрос стоял – или жизнь, или этот ваш кодекс. Впрочем, вы, наверное, не поняли…  
\- Я понял, - по-русски ответил Полковник и посмотрел на Юго почти человеческими глазами, - я понимаю, но не говорю.  
Он поднялся и сел, обняв колени – человек-гора, древнее геральдическое животное – набриолиненные длинные волосы свисали сосульками, закрывая его лицо, и волчья кривая усмешка мерцала за этой завесой:  
\- У тебя есть закурить?  
Юго протянул ему сигареты и поднес зажигалку – Полковник придержал его дрожащую руку своей рукой, исключительно для того, чтобы дерганое пламя не опалило его бриолиновые локоны. Он красиво курил – впрочем, такие люди все делают красиво, только в голове у них насрано слоями.  
\- Спасибо, мальчик, - проговорил Полковник со странной, почти ласковой интонацией, - не выдавай меня семье, хорошо?  
Юго посмотрел на него иронически и тоже – почти нежно:  
\- Благодарить меня не за что – мне просто очень хотелось попасть в туалет. И я все еще надеюсь там побывать, - Юго поднялся с пола, склонился над красиво курившим негодяем и поцеловал его пахнущий горьким дымом рот – быстро, жадно, с той стремительной жесткой экспрессией, с какой лишь мужчины целуют мужчин, не боясь причинить боль, - Не благодарите меня…  
Юго выпрямился и скрылся в туалете – как следует закрыв за собой задвижку. И просидел там не так чтобы очень долго, но когда вышел – никакого Полковника в квартире не было, только сигаретный дым романтически плыл по комнатам. Можно было вызывать такси в аэропорт и спокойно собирать чемоданы.

Прошел месяц. Сериал отсняли, Бася и Лита коротали время в зале отлета аэропорта Домодедово, ожидая посадки на рейс Москва-Любляна. Полковник неделей раньше отбыл на автобусе через Белоруссию, вооруженный паспортом господина Левона Жидовича.  
\- Юго пишет тебе? – спросила Бася. Лита, что-то печатавшая в раскрытом ноутбуке, застучала по клавишам с удвоенной злобой:  
\- Ненавижу его! Почему ему – все?  
\- Ты что, сама хотела играть блондина-миньона? – удивилась Бася.  
\- Конечно, нет! Но я тоже хочу полный метр и главную роль!  
\- Тогда долой щепетильность и спи со всеми, как Юго. И так же убивайся по системе Станиславского – когда миньону в фильме отрубят голову, у Юго заболит шея. А ты бы и ухом не повела. Литка, смирись, ты тупая сериальная актриса. А Юго хотя бы старается.  
\- Спасибо, маман, - надулась Лита, - вот и бери в сыновья этого твоего Юго. А я буду сироткой.  
\- Вот уж кого мне не хватало, - отмахнулась Бася.  
Литин ноутбук тихо вякнул.  
\- Письмо от папы, - в голосе Литы послышалась тревога, - даже видео…Маам…  
Бася вытянула шею – взглянуть на экран. Сердце ее терзала змея.  
\- Мам, у меня плохие новости, - Лита повернула к ней ноутбук. Бася взяла агрегат на колени, уставилась на видеофайл в окошке на пол-экрана. Дата под ним была – позавчера. Съемка велась, судя по всему, с одного из этих новомодных дронов – камера парила над вечерней землей, над забором, полем и лугом. На лугу виднелся криво припаркованный синий спорткар. Дальше пирс сиротливо уходил в воду. А еще дальше, в воде, отражаясь в зеркальной глади, огненным столпом полыхал деревянный дебаркадер, мрачное строение в стиле художника Хоппера, под конец долгого своего земного пути превращенный в погребальный саркофаг. В костер безутешной индийской вдовы. В тигровую лилию в ночном небе.  
\- Там говорится, что в машине нашли записку, - сказала Лита, - то есть это хотя бы не папина работа.  
\- Имин любимый фильм был – «Мертвец» Джармуша, - только и сказала Бася.  
\- Это не повод устраивать гребаное сати на нашей даче, - со злостью произнесла Лита, - Все-таки там мое детство прошло. А он все пожег…  
Объявили посадку. Лита захлопнула ноутбук и пошла. Бася плелась за ней, и огненный цветок, отраженный в черной воде, все еще стоял перед ее глазами.

I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never  
will go so well…  
I've got you under my skin…


End file.
